CRUSH of the Titans
by UnicornGiggles
Summary: DONE Misty gets a crush... on JAMES!
1. The Twerp gets Hormones

* It was 2 o'clock in the morning when I wrote this. I'm not sure what I was thinking or what I'd been taking, but hey, it's the 'noughties'! This is what happens when you're a lonely, single, 16-year-old girl that loves Pokémon. You go nuts.  
  
1. The Twerp Gets Hormones  
  
"It's another sunny day for the twerp trio. Pidgeys are singing; the world has never seemed more at peace. This is not the case, of course, when you are a member of team rocket. Jesse, James and Meath have blasted off once again. But this time the humiliation is too much, even for them."  
"Oh," James sighed. "We're never going to catch a break."  
"Meowth gotta break.in his tail!" whined Meowth. Jesse was aggravated. "Quit your complaining. We've got to come up with a plan to steal that Pikachu."  
"Is one Pikachu really worth all this pain? I think we should capture wild Pokémon and just train them."  
"James, are you suggesting that we raise Pokémon the honest way? That's ridiculous!" Oh well, he thought. It was worth a try.  
"Meowth's gotta plan!" The scratch-cat sneered. They all cackled evilly as they listened in on it.  
"The twerp won't know what's coming to him," Jesse laughed.  
  
The twer- sorry, Ash was enjoying the sunshine. His pasty skin was finally getting some colour on it. Anything would do to hide his new acne. Poor Ash had just had his 15th birthday, and as usual, he was behind everyone else physically and mentally. He blushed, remembering how, 3 years ago, he asked Brock to explain about sex. Ash wanted to know what Spearows and Beedrills (birds and bees, geddit?) had to do with making babies. Brock didn't stop laughing for a week. Ash hoped that he didn't say anything to Misty. She teased him enough already. He was beginning to see old friends in a new light. The other day he had been reading a training magazine and seen a picture of Prima. He couldn't move for half-an-hour. He just sat and drooled. Ash realised that he was turning into Brock. Oh, the shame. He glanced at Brock in his pink apron making some noodle soup (of course, if I were one of them Yankee translators, I'd claim it was a milkshake or a hamburger). "Hey Ash! Do you want a sushi roll/doughnut with your soup/shake?" Ash jumped out of his daydream involving Prima and a wet t- shirt. "Er.sure, Brock. Hey, where's Misty?" Brock stroked his new goatee thoughtfully. "I think she took Togepi out for a walk. She'll be back soon Ash." The way he said the last sentence made Ash angry. Like I can't live without her, he thought. He admitted to himself, that whenever he saw her he wanted to have her up against the wall. But he put it down to the testosterone coursing through his veins.  
James had a very different problem. Jesse had grown out of the friendship phase and was hinting that she wanted more. He'd tried over the years to put her (and other women) off by acting gay. It seemed to attract them even more. He sighed. "I'm just too sexy for my own good." He wished he hadn't said it out loud. Meowth heard him and laughed raucously at his expense. "If only you knew the torment of being a blue-haired Adonis." Meowth laughed even harder. "Fine!" huffed James as he stormed out. 


	2. Excuses are Made

Jesse saw him hanging out the disguises to dry. She crept behind him and jumped on his back. "Guess who!" James frowned. "Judging by the weight, it's either Jesse, Snorlax or Tracey." Jesse smacked him on the head. "That's no way to speak to a lady." "I'll remember that when I see one." They both laughed. She elbowed the back of his neck gently. "Have you thought about it?" He sighed. "Jess, I'm gay." But she knew better than that. She'd seen the websites. She'd read the manga. "I'm going to get some more supplies for the balloon," he announced.  
James found it difficult to drag so many weapons around town without looking suspicious. He went to a shop to buy a suitcase trolley. As James came out (of the shop) he spotted Misty on the other side of the street. She was feeding Togepi. He realised that the shop behind her was the next one he had to go to. How could he sneak past, he wondered. "Oh, its just one of them twerps. I'll be alright." James didn't sound sure of himself. He'd been up against the fiery-headed Vulpix before.  
Misty hadn't wanted to take Togepi for a walk. She was just bored of Brock's giddiness and Ash's immaturity. She didn't like boys anymore she decided. She wanted a man. Her thoughts were soon clouded of swimsuit-clad men. She didn't notice Togepi slipping out of her arms. "Toooki- prrrrrriiiiii!" The egg squirmed in her grasp and fell to the floor.  
"Togepi!" she cried as a blue-haired youth tripped over it. She picked it up and began bowing, apologetically. "Wait a minute.James?" He grinned at her humbly. "Yeah." He grasped her hands. "Please don't get the others. I'm no threat by myself. Honest."  
"Relax." Misty patted his arm. "I'm alone too." James grew confidant again and leant against a wall. "I wasn't worried. I am a member of Team Rocket. I fear nothing!"  
"Except Jesse." Misty giggled. James sweat-dropped with embarrassment. "Yeah, I guess so. Erm, sorry about Togepi."  
"No. it was my fault. I shouldn't have let it go." Misty felt awkward. She was fraternizing with the enemy. He didn't seem that bad. He was thinking the same thing. He'd always known her as Twerpette. But there was something familiar about her. She was like Jesse. Mean on the outside, insecure on the inside. He and Ash had a lot in common what with their overbearing female sidekicks. He decided to stay with Misty. They talked for a while. They were both fed up of the opposite sex, and they enjoyed their conversation about immature boys and vengeful girls. Misty found herself getting lost in his eyes. Green, like the sea that she loved so dearly. James was simply glad to be on the good side for once. When it grew dark, Misty had to go. "See you next time we try to steal Pikachu!" he waved from the shop as she left.  
"Let's meet again."  
"Okay. This shop, tomorrow at 3pm." 


	3. The Only Good Bug The Love Bug

Jesse was displeased with James' disappearances. He'd sometimes be gone for hours at a time. He'd also lost interest in capturing Pikachu. Whenever she mentioned the twerps, he'd wince and say, "Can't we do it tomorrow?" She confronted him. "You're getting soft, James!"  
"Well, when you get to my age." "That's not what I meant! The boss will get rid of you - us - if we don't capture Pikachu." "Why is that fat mouse so important?" Before Jesse could answer him, Meowth walked in. "Da boss wants ta see us!" Giovanni was in his usual position of power; casually stroking his Persian's ears and drinking chardonnay. Meowth entered first. "Gee, boss, I dunno wat ta tell ya. We're real sorry about." Giovanni held his hand up for Meowth to be quiet. His Persian purred in content. Meowth's fur stood on end with jealousy as the boss patted its head. "Look, I'll be frank." "Can I still be Meowth?" Giovanni became irritated. "You never did have comic timing. Now is NOT the time for jokes. I want Pikachu. By tomorrow."  
"But dat's impossible!" The boss smiled. "Unlikely, improbable, doubtful, but not impossible. Report tomorrow at 3pm." Meowth gave Jesse and James the bad news. "But 3pm is when I." James stopped himself. "When you what?" Jesse eyed him suspiciously.  
"Er.floss." She ignored the feeble excuse. They went back to the Meowth balloon and brought out plan Z from their disguises chest. "Plan Z!" Meowth gasped. "I'd hoped we'd neva have ta use it. But desperate toimes call fa desperate measures. Dis will take a lot of money and concentration. And guts."  
That day at 3pm, James met Misty outside the Pokémon centre. "James!" she cried happily, clinging onto his arms. "Why don't you come and meet the others? Please." James was taken aback. It was a bit late to become friends with Ash. He'd never wanted Misty's Pokémon so it was easy to become her friend. But Ash would hold a grudge. "You know I'd love to, but.I want to tell you something." Misty's heart leapt: did he feel the same way? She doubted it. He was a lot older than her. His thoughts were elsewhere. Should I tell her about plan Z? Would she and the others help us with our Giovanni problem? He wasn't sure. "JAMES!" A voice shouted behind them. They turned to see Meowth and Jesse with an extremely large gun. "You cradle snatcher!" James gibbered, tried to explain that he and Misty was purely platonic. Misty was rather crushed by this. Meowth sneered, "Dat's not possible; fa da opposite sex ta just be friends." Nurse Joy ran out of the centre and ordered them to be quiet. Jesse just pointed the gun at her and laughed. "No way. My friend has just betrayed the whole of Team Rocket." She turned to James. "What'll we do if we can't steal Pikachu?" She broke down and cried. James was overpowered by guilt. "I'm sorry, Jessica. But I'm not getting involved."  
"It doesn't matter. Team Rocket is no more. Giovanni has sold it to.to.to." Jesse wailed again. James shook her by the shoulders. "Who, Jess? Who?"  
"The.the.Welsh!" she sobbed. He fell to his knees. "Why, Kami?" (For you Yankee translators: kami = gods) Misty watched all of this with a huge sweat-drop on her head. "Look on the bright side. You guys can travel with us." Jesse wailed even louder. "A lifetime with the twerps. Do I really deserve this?" "Yes," the others chorused. The heavy atmosphere lifted as they all began to laugh. "Come on Jess. Let's leave Team Rocket behind us." "Jimmy is right, Jess. Dat place iz nuttin ta do wit' us now."  
- "Oh no?" "I know that hoarsen voice!" said Jesse. The four of them turned round to see Butch and Cassidy perched on top of the Pokémon Centre. "Prepare for trouble.yadda yadda yadda.!" Cassidy proclaimed from above that, although Team Rocket was no more, she and Jesse still had a score to settle. "Please be quiet - the Pokémon here are very ill," Nurse Joy begged of them. Cassidy was about to answer when Ash and Brock arrived! Ash told Pikachu to use 'Thundershock'! "PIKAAAAACHUUUU!" The two of them blasted off. "Oh Ash!" Misty sighed as she dived into his arms. He held her with a bewildered but happy look on his face.  
"Oh Nurse Joy!" Brock sighed as he dived into her arms. Nurse Joy shoved him away and explained angrily that she had to go care for the Pokémon. "Oh Jesse!" James sighed as he dived into her arms.and missed. She groaned, "Baka!" 


	4. The Trademark Happy Ending

Misty got over her crush on James very quickly and happily settled back into the old routine of arguments and petty squabbles with Ash. Brock was distraught from his rejection from Nurse Joy, but once he spotted an Officer Jenny he became happy again. James confessed to a world of angry Antishippers that he wasn't gay and had been faking the whole time. Rocketshippers from every corner of the globe rejoiced and held 'Antishipper book burnings'. Togepi tried to take over the world, but was stopped by Meowth. Although Togepi is a power-hungry egg with a Napoleon complex, he couldn't disobey his foster-father. He has his standards. And so 'Pokémon' is now the innuendo-filled show it has always been and continues as normal. All the stars keep their off set relationships secret. All except Pikachu, who admits that he and Snubbull have been at it like Aipoms! And so have Deliah Ketchum and Professor Oak. The moral of the story? Don't count your Togepis before they hatch.a plot to take over the world! 


End file.
